CS-3rd January 2018 Ep. 2
The police investigate the garage break-in. Luke is depressed by the incident but Alya insists they go into town for a pizza as they planned. Michelle reluctantly hands over the flat keys to Kate. A shaken Roy turns up at the bistro for the lunch, alarming Carla. His present of the mirror was smashed in his fall. Phelan is annoyed to hear that Seb was pushing Aidan for the factory re-fit job. Aidan asks to be left alone. Sinead calls on Daniel who confirms the details of Chesney's confession. Nevertheless, he tries to convince her to go ahead with the wedding saying that he doesn't think he ever really loved her. She leaves the flat in tears. In a rage, Phelan berates Seb in front of a shocked Eileen. Gary visits Anna who tells him to plan for a future without her. Robert returns to the flat and catches Kate and Ranatogether. Brian packs his things and hears that Carla is moving in. Luke and Alya call at Street Cars for a cab. Luke spots another wire model house like Andy's on the desk and Eileen tells him it came from Phelan's burnt-out house. Luke is thrown by the discovery. Gary tells Anna he's trying to get closer to Seb in an attempt to get him to change his story. She's alarmed that Phelan will find out. Michelle tries to explain her motivations to Robert who's annoyed that his flat was used for the liaison. Joseph has had his first day at Bessie Street School. Hurt by Phelan, Seb agrees to go with Gary to see about the new job. Brian thanks Roy for his flat-sharing companionship. Ken tells Sophie that Emilyis back from Peru but is looking after an unwell Freda Burgess. Aidan buys drinks for Kevin and Sophie as an apology for what happened to the garage. Gary gets the conversion job and offers Seb employment, saying he should choose between Phelan and Faye. Daniel tells Ken that he did what he did to prevent Joseph going through the same sort of upbringing he suffered. Luke rings Andy's friend Matt, saying something doesn't add up about the story of Andy backpacking in Belize. Phelan is furious that Seb is going to work with Gary and hears the details of the job - a conversion of the Legacy Reach Paper Mill. He throws him out of the house, much to Eileen's disgust. Sinead asks to stay with Beth at the salon flat, crying on her shoulder. A horrified Phelan turns up at the mill in the dead of night and finds that flat-conversion work about to commence. It's the same place where he murdered Andy and Vinny and disposed of their bodies. Characters: Luke Britton Alya Nazir ''' '''Aidan Connor Kevin Webster ''' '''Sophie Webster Pat Phelan Eileen Phelan ' '''Seb Franklin ' 'Gary Windass ' 'Anna Windass ' 'Sinead Tinker ' 'Daniel Osbourne ' 'Chesney Brown ' 'Joseph Brown ' 'Beth Sutherland ' '''Carla Connor Kate Connor ' '''Rana Nazir ' 'Yasmeen Nazir ' 'Michelle Connor ' 'Johnny Connor ' 'Jenny Connor ' 'Roy Cropper ' 'Hayley Cropper-Dead ' 'Robert Preston ' 'Brian Packham ' '''Cathy Matthews 'Ken Barlow ' 'Steve McDonald-Voice Only ' 'Emily Bishop-Mentioned '